


Cuils

by djAuth0r3



Category: Shitposts - Fandom
Genre: Abstract Constructs?, At least i guess it's poetry lol, Hamburgers, Poetry, Pseudomathematics, Pseudoscience, Surreal, YouTube Memes, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAuth0r3/pseuds/djAuth0r3
Summary: I give you... A hamburger.





	Cuils

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I not working on THe Human Condition? Stellaris... and this meme... That's all I'm going to say.

1 Cuil.

Is this hell.

2 Cuils. I don’t exist. 

 

3 Cuils. I’m screaming in agony. A world is in sepia.

  
  


4 Cuils. I can see God. He is a cruel thing. 5 Cuils. A father of three dies. The children are crying. I take a bite.

I give you a hamburger.

Your screaming in agony.

You awake in a bed.

I give you a hamburger.

6 Cuils.

  
  
  
  
  


**_I̦͙̙͙̿̔ͯ́ͪͩ͢ ̸̧͖͖͔̘͉͍͎̞̭ͣͩ̽̆ͯ͂̎͆̏͠ͅG̸͑ͬ̒̒̔̊ͤͦͩͫͭ̉̌͋̐ͯ̚͏̵̸͈̻̲̩͍͖̻̼̬̼̜̹̭̺̰͉ͅİ̡̛̮̼̞̩͈̳̼̙͚̠̠͖̣͇̖͈ͮ̏ͯ̓́͌͡V̎͆̽̍̎͌͞͏̷͏̫̜̯̖Ȩ̸̴̢͓̝͙͖̫͕͚͎̪̳̬͚̠̓͋ͨ̉͋̈̈ͣͣ̐͜ ̶̷̀̆́́̇̿ͯ̾͛̈͑̀ͣ̊̒͐̌͟҉̼̱̫̺̺̠̗̮̹̩͚Y̸̶̨̛̬͔͔̱̞̣͇̳͌͋̓͆̾͂͛́̇ͣͥ̎ͬͪͣ͡O̷̧͔̲̞̯̰̩͈͚̩̹̜̯̞̜͙͓͚̗ͩ̌ͦ̎ͪ̀͐̂̐̿ͣ͛͌̑̇̄̍́ͩ͡͝ͅUͨ͊́ͦͫ̈́̿̂͏̭͓̖͓̻̺̘̥͖͚̼̼͎͕͍̕͠͠ ̷͓͍͉̫̯̻̰̜̤̗̀ͭͧ̇̂̓ͯͨ͂̌̔̇̌ͧͭ̚͝A͆̆͒͆̋ͣ̇̔̊ͪͤ̌ͣͥͤͮ͏̪̘̞̯̺̤͖͈͉̱̫ ̸̷̛̠͇̣̟̟̭͎̬͙͔̠̹̩̝͇̆̋̔ͤ͒͟͞ͅḪ̯͈͍̩̟̺̪̥̩͓̙̜͇̲̎ͣͧ̎̿ͮ̆̇̔͑͒͜͡ͅA̯͉͎͓̠̤̦̭̓͆̎͂̓ͫ̉ͫ̑̇̓͑ͧ̔͒̆͜͟M̧̤̦̪͍̼̲̱͇͈̜̙̠̮̦̮ͪͥ͛ͧͣ̇ͪ̓̂ͣͬ̾̿̇̊͂̕͞B̈́͐̌ͭ͌̌ͦ͛̽̓͒ͪ̈̂̐̚҉̸̧̺̜̩̺̮̙̥̪̰̺̞̦̻͎͕̩͘U̶̹̤͙͈̱̬̠̗̼̜ͬ̓̎̂̿̌͋̓ͭͩ̽̾ͭͬ͠R̨͎͈̪̠̗̻̼͇͙̙̙͕͖͓͎̜̻̬͙͗̂̅ͩ̓ͨͦ͐ͣ͆͛̂̌̍̏ͦ̇̚̕͜G̵̵͖̯̪̹̺͎̺̼̱̦̬͔̒̈́ͦͤ̓̓̐̌̅̓ͩ͋ͮ͑͡͝ͅȨ͙͓͔̪͎͈̮̌̋̄̏̌͊̀ͫͥ̓̃̀̉̚̕R̴͖̭͖̫͙̱̳̘̩̙͎͇͉͖͇͚͖̙͊̇ͦ̽ͦ̒͛̍͌̆̂̋ͦͦ͂ͮ́͝_ **

**_͒ͤ̈͒̒̑̑̊͗̑͆ͥͩ̀̚҉̬̙̰̻͎̜͉̮̘͚̯̪̙̬̲̲͎̬͚Y̴̵̡͍͕̬̯̭̬̱͙͕̱̼͉͉̣͔̺͔̎ͧͮ̈ͯ̈̍ͬͤ̇͞Ờ̸̡͙͈͍͎͙͚͖̹͔̟̮̣̩͇̽ͭ̒̀̂̄ͦͮ̕Ȕ̜̭͉͇̠̟̱͓̠͈̪̬̖ͥ̿̔̄ͯ̅͋͠ͅ ̸̡͎̫̬̘͔̭̖͓͈͙̺̠̜ͤ͐̇̃̿̐͂̃ͬ͊͞͝D̨̢̰͔̪̱̫̱̹͔̻̻̣̺̣̭͍͖̗̩̳ͩͯ͒̎̕I̧ͮ̏͌̌ͩ͌ͯ͛̃̔ͧͫ̋̐̽ͥ҉̸̷͔̤̼̜̥̲̤̣̖͍̻͔̕ͅS̢̧̬͇̳̖̻͚̘̖̤͉̱̫̼̄̐ͥ̅̄͒̉̋̒͂̃̎ͨ̓͠A̵̮̝͈̤̘̝͚͉̲̘͚̪̖̯̰͚ͬ̊̐̑͑͐͛ͮͦ̔̈́ͧͬͤ̊̚͟͠P̵͇̬͓̭̪̹͍͇͇̬̭̳͖̌ͫ̾͒̂͟͡͡P̸̞̺̖̗̠̫̭̿͊ͪ̓̆ͨ̉́͋͘͝Ř̶̞̟̯͚̰͉̦͇͐ͮ̽ͤͫ̔͐̈ͣ͛̐͌̈́͝Ơ̱̹̙̹̝̓̓͐̍̓̌ͬ̑͋̌͘͢͢V̨̞͈̪͙͕͇̠̞̲͙̩̗̰̔̋̾ͤ̌́̾̚͘E͌ͣͪ͌ͬͨ́̿̽҉͏̟͎͉͈̩̻͓̙̞̰͈̰͘_ **

**_̧͐͛ͤ̾̚̚͘͘͜͏͇͙͇̟̬̭͓̜̼͔̮̲̝_ **

**_͉̝͙͇͎͎̪̣͎͈̜̭̟ͧͪ͐̈ͯ̑T̼̖̺͚͚̦̦͒̆̓ͭͭͨ̋̓̊̾̌ͪͭ͠H̃̏ͫ̈́͌ͧ̈́͛͝҉̘̻̗͎̰͞Ě̠̮͎̞͍̺͒͛ͣ̉̌ͪ̍́̊̈́̅ͩͤͫ͗̉̚̕͘ͅ ̸̍͋͂ͭ̍̊̇̌̐̐ͫͦ̇ͪ̐ͦ̍̈́ͦ͡҉̡̙͉̼͔̳͈Ç̸͐ͪͮ̔̓̎̐̆͊̓́̓ͫ͗̈́ͣ̑́͡͏͔̭͇͎̳̝͕̬̜̣͈͍͕̤͖̝̘ͅͅH̸̪̤͎̱͖̜̗̤̞̰̳ͮ̓̔ͤ̿͋̿̈́ͭ̈̚͝Į̢̼͓̜̭̱̹̖̗͐̎ͧ̈́͑̽ͦͭ͆̀ͩͨ͜L̴̮͈͔ͦ̓̌̔͗ͫͭ̓̂ͨ͐̚͟D̈́́̚͏̴̲̦̳͇͇̙͈͚̝͖͈̻̣͞R̸̡̢̯̫̺̘̹͇͚͍͉͈̹̱̭̼̭̣͖͒̔͊̊̄̒̐ͨͩ͊̄͆ͧ́̌ͅĘ̡̨̨̼̠̙̣͉̻̜̣͈̰̪̺͔̣͑̃͌̃̃̾ͪ̒͛͑ͨ̚ͅN̢̬̝̬͇̘͕͖̩̜̻͔̍̐͌ͣ͐͆͌̉͡ ̴̛̠̖̦͇̰̭̗ͩ͐ͮ̓ͪ̇̌̐̄͡ͅͅH̾̑ͥ̔ͨ̈́ͪͣ̓͗͏̷̲̙̯͈͙͖̤͎̗U̴̓̾̂ͬ̃͐͗ͪͥ̚͏̴҉̼̰͇̲̯̖M̜̩̘̜̘̲͎̖̮̮͎ͬͬ̈ͨ̈́ͨ̋͋ͪ͋ͪ͋ͯ̌͌̆̈́ ̵̝̻̥̦̣ͭ̇̈́ͮ̕͜͢Å̷̺̣͚̥̪͇̭̫͕̌̒ͦ́͛ͩͦͯ̾͌̑̂ͤ̆͒͆͛ͥĻ̛̪̟͚͉͚̪͍̀̂͑͂̈ͤ̌̉͂̀ͤ͂ͪ̕͠͝O͋ͭ͑͋ͮͦ͏̴̰̰̳̩͎̰͔̖̳̻̱̥͚̯̻̫̬͞N̷̢̧̳͉͇̩͎ͣ͂ͧ̓̀ͪ̉̀̍̎ͩͨͣ͒̚͠G̴̙͙͎̹̅͛̾ͦ͒_ **

**_̢̠̪̠̖̫͔̜̻̭͇̝̺̣̗͍͈̤͆͗̋ͤͣ̽̑̈́̆̅ͧ͑͗ͭ̚͡ͅ_ **

**_̶̢̡̛̰̤̮̦͔̙͔͚̙̱̪̘̪̤̠̆̄̍̿̒͌̅ͭ͗̉̚͘Ȳ̵̛̮͈͙͔͙̗̘͔̇̄̋̓̃͆ͨ̓̍̇̿͒́̽̂͜͞ͅŌ̧͔͉͍͔̦͚͓̠͈̻̣̼̫̦̘̖ͤͣ͗͝U̘̤̹͈̜̟̘̮̙̲̺̪̖̹̞̯̟̮̥̇̿͊͛͋ͫ͂͢ ̡͎͕̗̗͍̦̋̌͆ͥ̑̄͌͗ͦͯ͐̏̆͘͢͢Ṯ̛̛̩͍̤̺̟̜̬̭̙̖͕̝̮̙ͧ͐͛̃͂͌̂̋͂̊̐͒ͦͦ͜͡Ā̡̭̹̣̯̳ͫ͒ͤ͜͠͞K̷̘̩͕̩͙̟͖̫̗̹͉͔͑͆͋̅͊ͪ̈́̒͞͝E̷ͥ͌̉ͩ̅͆̐͌̓ͣ̅̾ͮ̓͏̹̣̯̳̬͕̞̜͇̞͍͚͚̭̪͕͚̰ ̶͍͖̯͕͍͖̳͉͓̘̰̼̑̇̿̌̓̇̑͘͘͘Ȃ̵̡̧̘̘͉̠̭̱̤̞̘̃̇̊ͩ̇ͤ̚͠ͅ ̓͗ͯͨ̅͂̉ͫͣ̎ͩͦ̆́ͩͭͤͣ̚͏̖̙̙͓͙̳̬̯̞̺̮͜͢͡B̸̂̀ͮ̈́͐͐ͥ̍̎̍҉̫͍͕͇̞̳͈͖͉̥̼͕̼͚͔͍̮̗͡Ỉ̡̳̬̖̗̣̱̤̲ͫ̓ͨͯͨ͆̃̾͌͞͞T̨͍͓̭̯͕͓͖̹͙̠̗̞̹̩̭̖̠̪ͩ͛̓͋̑ͩ́ͭ̍̾̈͠ ̷̶̢̛̘̳͓̝͚͉̭͈̹͎͙͍̪̿ͯ͐͑̍ͯͭ̈͒̋́̌ͧ͆̐̚Ơ̷̯̞̫̻̦͍͉̫̙̳͔̄̌̓ͮ̊ͦ̒͂͑̑ͦ̆́ͧ͌̚͠F̴͓̝̻̹͕͇̦̫̙̘̤̘͔͖̱̭̿͐̄̐͑̆͐͐͗̽̓͒̾͠ ̥̣͇̳̻̞̩͈̞̤͔̖̱͔̳̫̌ͣ̏͑̄̓ͭ̍̃͞͡ͅT̨̄̎͑̉̇̒̽̽ͬ̓͏̭̲̟̠H̷͈̼̞͖̭̲̥̹͉͗ͯ̌ͮ̒̑̂ͩ̋͗ͯ̉̒̂̌̽̚͟͢͝͠Ę̴̲͉͓̖̱͚̬̥̬̼̗ͩ̏͗͑̚̕͜ͅ ̷͚̘̜͖̬̩̖͓̞̰̯͕̻̯ͤͣ͐̈͐͒͜ͅḨ̺̥̪͙̜͙̯̦̝̰̠ͮ̈͐ͦ̓͗̐̽̑ͥͥ̆ͭ̇̉͞A̛̮͈̙̫͇̟̤̹̱͉͕̮̬͙̠̰ͯ͐͂̈ͧ̍ͥ̃͂̽̽͊̔̃̆͑͠M̶̵̝̟̹̻̩͖̼̩̼̆͊̽̽ͭͮ͒̐ͦB̼̰̠͖̳̦̩̥̳̳͎̻̦̟̀͛̋̃ͨ̿̑̋ͣ̚͟͡͝ͅU̯̞͓̣̦̲̖̣͈͔͙̣̭͕ͫ̎̐̊̿̔͒̔̈̄̓ͯ͂ͧ͜͡͞ͅR̷̢̛̝͎̰̤̮̹ͥ̌̉̏ͅG̛̙̫̺͉͆̂ͦͩ̈́̓̌͗ͧ͂̄͒̑̈́̎̌̚Ë͕͇͕͚͍͕̣̱͇͉̥̤̥̯͖͎͔͙́̏ͨ͛͗̓ͮ̾͟͠ͅŔ̸̫͓̮̦̂̎̆͗ͧ̅͆̂̌͛̕_ **

**_̡̙͙͕̲̥͙̬̞͓̖̗̣͖̦̱͋ͫ̽͂́̎̃̾̕_ **

**_̛̳͎̮̫̮̤̉ͯ̿̀̂ͪ̈̅̽ͦ͡ͅK̷̵̠̺̜̩͖͓͇̮͑͑̍̈́ ͥ͆̌ͬ̔͌̓̑̔̿̋̏͠҉̰̺̥̦̙̱̮͡ͅI̼̙͔̞̰̽ͯ̏̀̈́̽̔̏̈́͌͒̚͘͡͞͞ ̽̀̓ͨ̂̅̓̓́̐͆ͨ҉̧̧͏̞̹̼͔̬͔̙̗͍̰̯L̠̱̪̱̤̗̭̻͖͔̩̻̦̠͎̰̭ͮ̒ͪͥͫ̐̐̌ͪ̾̇̈ͣͪ̚͜͞ͅ ̸̴̴̠͚̠͇̣̔̃̈̄͛̌̑͊̄ͧͮ̾ͨ̾ͩͣͤͮ̚L̴̢̥̻̖̫͎̜̙̦̪̣̪̰͙̲̥̪͒̑ͣ͑ͫ͜ͅ ̨̧̜̲͎̹͉͈̜̱̪͔͕͉̼̪͎̪͓͚͕ͣ̍̀ͧ̚ ̷̵̜͔̙̦͚̣̟̟͕͓̫̙̯̞͔̈͛̑͛ͮ̈́̈̅ͣ̈́͐͆̆͐ͭ̉ͨ͜͢ͅM̷͍̩͈̲̜̹̩̺̼̩̩̯̹̜̻͚̠̱̭͂̉̋͌̾̾ͦͪ ̴̵̶̡͎̲̫̜͚͂̑̊̀ͥ̽ͯ̅ͭ͆̆́ͦ̓̊͡Ę̨̞̯̝͖̦̼͕̳̘͍̘͍̥̓͂ͬ̐̓̓͘͜͠_ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
